Marital Bliss
by Katie Havok
Summary: The suite's larger than she anticipated, featuring a sitting room and massive bed. There's a couch and a small mini-bar, presumably stocked. Atop that is a large bucket containing ice and a bottle of champagne. Two flutes stand at the ready, alongside a platter of assorted fruits and cheese. [Sequel to "Rules of Engagement" and second in "The Journey Itself Is Home" series.]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: _**smut!**_ This was originally posted on Ao3 on February 14th, 2017 and is being posted here for the sake of my own ego. Also, there are some period-accurate mentions of birth control and baby-making talk so if that bothers you, turn away now.

You may want to read my story "Rules of Engagement" before diving into this, though it's not required.

* * *

 ** _October, 1930_**

Newt wears blue, and the color brings out the gold in his eyes. Tina stares unashamedly as they ride the lift. They reach their suite and he smiles while fumbling the key from his pocket. He leans forward to kiss her as he unlocks the door, then allows her to precede him into the room.

The suite's larger than she anticipated, featuring a sitting room and massive bed. There's a couch and a small mini-bar, presumably stocked. Atop that is a large bucket containing ice and a bottle of champagne. Two flutes stand at the ready, alongside a platter of assorted fruits and cheese. Late October sun streams through the large windows. It's an altogether charming way to cap off their wedding, and Tina stares happily.

Newt touches her shoulder and she turns to press her mouth against his. He makes a surprised sound before winding his arms around her, pulling her close and working her lips with enthusiasm. They pant together when they separate, and the gold in his eyes has been crowded out in favor of deep green.

"This is a nice place," Tina blurts, suddenly unbearably nervous under his gaze, and Newt blinks distractedly. He steps back and raises a hand to his neck, loosening his bow-tie.

"It's lovely," he agrees, popping the top two buttons of his shirt. "But I find that I can't focus on the room. Not with you in it. You are an extraordinarily beautiful bride, Tina." Tina blushes as he sheds his suit jacket and waistcoat, placing them carefully over the back of the couch, before reaching up to loosen the fastening of her veil. She sighs in relief when the weight is removed from her head, and he smiles while kissing her crown.

Tina looks around, takes in his state of dress and the position of the sun, and voices the question that's been on her mind all day. "Are we going to do this...now?" Her voice comes out squeakier than she intends. Newt's face softens as he takes her measure, hands reaching out to touch her shoulders.

"Only if you're ready," he reassures. Tina nods and hesitates only another moment before extending trembling hands. She feels Newt hold his breath while she finds and releases the remaining buttons on his shirt, the press and pull of her fingers causing his eyes to drift close. They share a shaky sigh when his shirt falls open and she gets her first real sight of his chest: compact and well-defined, an unmapped topography of scars and freckles, all dusted with the finest layer of coppery hairs. She drops her eyes to his toned stomach, where a thicker line of hair begins at his navel and trails into his trouser. She swallows thickly.

Tina starts violently when strong hands cover her own, and she jerks her head up a little wildly. "We don't need to do this now," he murmurs in an attempt to calm, and Tina negates him with a brisk shake of her head. Newt watches carefully as her fumbling fingers find his fine shell cuff-links and loosens them, before rising to his shoulders and pushing his shirt off. It flutters to the floor and pools around their feet, temporarily forgotten. Tina presses her palms to his skin, intrigued by the warmth and texture of him, and he catches her mouth in a blistering kiss.

Tina runs her hands over his chest and arms before experimentally scraping her nails over his back. Newt closes his eyes and _breathes_ as she explores him until delicate lips press into the place where his neck and shoulders meet. Then he rumbles, deep in his chest, and she smothers a surprised gasp. Tina presses firmly enough for him to feel the brocade and beads sewn into her gown, and Newt raises his hands to cage her arms.

He is gentle as he turns her, conscious of the way her body thrums with nerves until her back leans into his chest. His hands find the small row of pearl buttons at her side, and Tina leans back to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders while he fingers her dress. He creates an opening and a calloused hand presses the advantage, sweeping over the fabric of her corset while he kisses her neck, her shoulders and the curve of her arm. "Is this too fast?" he asks, and Tina inhales sharply when his teeth graze her skin.

"...Yes. No. I don't know," Tina manages, and Newt hums while turning her to face him. He kisses her reverently until she sighs and relaxes in his arms. She traces the line of his trousers, coarse against warm skin. She drags the tips of her fingers over him while Newt presses his mouth over her cheeks and jaw, placing tiny kisses on the sharp angles until he presses his face into her hair. She can feel him trembling when she embraces him, one hand polishing his back.

"We can go as fast or as slow as you need, love," he reassures, and Tina kisses the imperfections covering his sternum. He makes a heady sound and Tina raises her mouth to taste it, teeth skimming the bump of cartilage in his throat. He groans, slow and long, and Tina inhales his pleasure to allow it to infuse her being.

"Get this dress off of me," she orders, ignoring the tremble in her legs, and Newt's hands go to her shoulders. He rubs soothing circles into her flesh before easing her dress down her arms, lips and tongue laving newly-exposed skin. Tina's head falls back and her fingers find his hair, burying themselves in his wiry curls as she gives herself over to the sensation. Newt frees her hands before working the fabric past the swell of her breasts. He tongues the exposed band of jeweled skin above her corset, and Tina hisses and locks her knees.

"Tina," he breathes, the curve of his tongue causing her to shiver. "Tina, Tina, Tina." He flicks his eyes up to her for permission, mouth never leaving her skin, and she voices a liquid moan before she thinks to stifle it. She can feel his smile but his eyes are torrid when they catalog her responses. They seem to implore her to swallow her nervousness so she does, boldly allowing him to drag her dress past the flare of her hips until it joins his shirt on the floor.

Newt kneels before her, gimlet eyes raking the length of her figure. She wears an old-fashioned corset as her foundation garment, silk strings lashing her stomach and back. It covers most of her breasts but there's nothing obscuring her sex, and it's revealed to his wandering eyes. This is the barest she's even been around him, and the tremble in her thighs increases while he observes. His eyes fixate on her mound before diverting, and she sees a flush take his cheeks.

Newt unfolds himself and stands, eyes drinking in her face until he brushes their mouths together. He keeps his eyes open while they kiss, probing her reactions and gauging her response. "Will you allow me to loosen your corset?" he finally asks when Tina's been kissed into pliancy, and she sighs against him while nodding.

She forgets, sometimes, the dichotomy that exists at the core of her man. His hands are simultaneously strong and gentle as they relax her stays, allowing her to take a deeper breath and draining some of the tension from the room. She feels the first fissure of warmth work into her when slender fingers splay over her hips. He kisses her deeply, his tongue warm velvet against her own. He gulps into her mouth when she presses her breasts against his chest, and there's a responding twitch in his hips.

" _Tease_ ," he hisses, and Tina knows she should laugh but his hands have slipped over her back and lower still, cupping the swell of her behind and squeezing. Tension fills Tina, Billywigs buzzing and churning in her stomach as she goes stiff in his arms. Newt kisses her reassuringly.

"We don't have to do everything or anything," he promises. He redirects his hands to the relatively neutral territory of her lower back, and his voice is tender. "We can stop. I've waited years for you, Tina. I can wait a while longer."

Tina presses their cheeks together, air shaky in her lungs. "I don't want to stop, but can we maybe not go all the way tonight? Can we touch and...other things, without taking that last step?"

Newt considers this. "Will you let me pleasure you?" There's no hesitation in his voice, which is lower and somehow more _profound_ than usual. His eyes, when they fix onto hers, are ardent. Tina gulps while the re-ignited humidity in her stomach pools and spreads. He kisses behind her ear and her breath catches as electricity tingles down her spine. "I want to show you," he whispers hoarsely, and Tina's gasp sounds throughout the room.

She manages a shaky nod until he kisses her, using the distraction of his mouth to ease her toward the bed. The back of her knees impact the mattress and he releases her to smile and push her hair away from her face. "On you hop," he says, his tenor curling around and warming her, and she scoots herself back until she's draped over the pillows. He stands and stares for a moment, jaw clenched and fingers twitching, before crawling into the bed and advancing on her.

Newt's hands go to her knees, calluses rough even through the silk of her stockings, and parts her legs gently. He walks on his knees until he's settled between them, bending to kiss her. "May I touch you?" He's pleading, mouth hot on her jaw and neck, and Tina has to close her eyes against the onslaught. She manages to gasp out an affirmative answer, and he breathes his thanks into her skin.

Newt drops his head to press open-mouthed kisses onto the slight swell of her breasts. Tina sighs and pets the nape of his neck, watching through glazed eyes as he works her skin. He runs his teeth over the lace of her corset and hisses before his eyes flicked to hers. "Can I take it off?" Tina tenses so he makes shushing sounds against the stiff boning on her abdomen. "It's fine, Tina. I rather like it on, honestly."

Deft hands span her waist and Newt hums, face pressed into the stack of her ribs. She can feel his labored breathing, and she has an idea of what this slow pace is costing him. Still, she can't find it within her to grant him permission for _more_ , so she gives what she can and he takes it without complaint.

He moves up her body to nip her neck and collarbone. His tongue flicks over her jaw and ears, and she sighs in satisfaction, a new tremble starting in her abdomen. Down, and his teeth find her nipple and nip it through the stiff fabric of her corset, while Tina keens and digs her nails into his scalp. He laves her nipple with his tongue to soothe the ache and Tina chokes. Newt chuckles darkly.

He presses her deeper into the pillows before slithering down her body. Wet kisses trail over the swell of her hip as he hums against her skin, causing her to shiver. Tina feels tingling slickness at the juncture of her thighs and groans, the roiling heat in her stomach radiating outwards. Newt rolls his head when his mouth finds her inner thigh, tongue painting swirls into her skin. He watches the goosebumps roughen her skin before his fingers clasp her leg hard enough to bite into her flesh.

"You're exceptionally beautiful, Tina," he sighs, the heat of his breath making her shudder, and she feels his lips curl into a smile. "And lovely here, too." He drops an open mouth kiss perilously close to her secret core, the place she has barely touched _herself_ , and she jerks. She can see his throat work when he swallows, and his voice is in its lowest register when he speaks next. "I'm going to touch you. Please tell me to stop if it is unpleasant."

Newt allows her a few moments to refuse. When she does nothing except pant and crook her fingers into his hair, he runs trembling fingers through the dark curls covering her mound. She feels his reverent exhale when he cups her, and then he shifts so his face is before her sex, eyes mapping the flowering complexities of her labia. Tina swallows down her nerves. He leans forward to drop a kiss on her mound, lightening-quick, and a gasp is torn from her throat—as much from the shock of the action as from the molten heat it inspires.

He murmurs happily when her fingers pull at his hair. He nips her thigh, eyes gleaming. "Feel free to tug," he purrs into her skin, and Tina gapes. Newt chuckles darkly at her wide-eyed stare before returning his attention to her sex. Two fingers frame her from above to spread her swollen outer lips, and Tina closes her eyes when he inhales sharply.

"My lovely, pale Porpentina is pink here," he whispers shakily, and another pulse works through her, making her tingle from her scalp to her toes. "Pink and _wet_."

Tina fists the sheets, nipples tingling to a point as her breath sticks in her throat. Newt places a tentative finger against her and she swallows thickly. He finds the moisture seeping from within and swirls it around experimentally. He touches her delicately, almost reverently, mindful of his roughened fingertips, all the while awakening sensation until her jaw is clenched and she breathes in short bursts. Then he flicks his finger upwards and she _jolts_ against the mattress, a sultry tremor crashing through her.

" _There_ it is," he breathes, and he sounds absurdly pleased with himself. Tina lifts her shocked head and meets his regard from over her mound. He looks smug and inexplicably feline sprawled between her thighs, green eyes gleaming in the low light, and the wanton sight causes her tongue to stick to the roof of her mouth. He keeps his eyes fixed on her as he speaks, voice adopting the lecturing tones he uses when talking about his creatures.

"Did you know that the clitoris serves no reproductive purpose? It's true; its sole reason for existing, its _single_ biological function, is to bring pleasure to the woman who possesses it." He brushes his finger over that rawly-sensitive place again, causing her to keen, and his eyes grow heavy-lidded when her hips rock against him. He dips his head, breaking their intense eye contact, and his breath washes over her.

Something warm and velvet-rough touches her experimentally, and Tina's mouth falls open with profound shock, a soft cry spilling out. Newt hums encouragingly and increases the breadth of his strokes, rolling and flicking his tongue until she's tugging his hair ruthlessly, hips listing autonomously. Tina's world condenses down to where he touches her: the puff of his breath on overheated skin, the flit of his tongue against the nerve that seems to feed directly into her heart, and the building heat he pushes into her.

She's peripherally aware of an achy hollowness until a finger finds where she is slick and _empty_ and breaches her, pushing in with little impediment and less pain. The thrust of his hand is a direct counterpoint to the swirl of his tongue and Tina feels small quakes start in her thighs, spreading to quiver across the muscles of her belly. Newt adds a second finger and they groan together when she contracts around it, desperate to increase the pressure his strokes induce. He slants his mouth more firmly against her, lips adding a bit of suction, and Tina cries out.

A molten fissure opens where his tongue curls against her, spreads to where his fingers sink into her before flowing outward. Tina experiences a bright, full-body treble; then something snaps deep within her core and gratification floods her, causing her back to arch and her hips to roll against him deliriously, keening to announce her release. Newt grunts when she pulls his hair but otherwise holds firm against the onslaught, mouth, and fingers working her until she collapses onto the bed, jelly-limbed and blowing shocked air through a disbelieving smile.

Tina comes back to herself in stages, reality intruding until she's relaxed and sprawled lazily across the mattress. She pets Newt's head as he withdraws his fingers from her and slowly licks them clean, tongue chasing every last bit of her taste. She watches him through heavy eyes, intrigued but not particularly inspired by the display; she is deeply sated in a way that is both unfamiliar and languid, and he senses this. He straightens her legs before curling next to her, the only indication of his aroused state evidenced by his tented trousers.

It takes Tina a few moments but eventually, she musters the energy to sit up and steal a kiss. He leans into it eagerly, and she realizes that the musky flavor on his lips and tongue is _her_. She samples it curiously and he exhales, one hand coming up to cup her breast through the fabric of her corset. "Take it off," she murmurs, unaware she meant to say it but comfortable enough to allow him to loosen her strings and peel the restrictive garment off of her. His gaze is worshipful as he removes her stockings and she is, at last, naked and without shame before him.

Newt presses her into the mattress by trailing kisses over the skin of her chest, her stomach, her thighs. There's heat in these gestures but Tina is too wrung-out to respond with passion. Instead, she makes softly encouraging noises until he comes up for air, pupils blown wide with need, and she pats the space beside her. "Lie down," she says gently, "And we'll take care of you. Just show me what to do."

He scrambles to get supine but his fingers cage her hand when she reaches for the placket of his trousers. "You don't have to," he manages, chest heaving, and Tina shushes him. Her hands tremble only slightly when she opens his fly, and Newt lifts his hips to allow her to work his trousers and underwear off. She keeps her eyes diverted until all his garments are piled at the side of the bed, then she takes a deep breath and turns to take in the sight of him.

His lower half is just as well-formed as the upper, flat stomach sloping into well-toned hips and thighs. There are scars here too, she notes absently, and a smattering of freckles. His curled fists rest on his legs, and he watches her carefully when she finally, _finally_ allows herself to see the secret part of him, taut against his stomach and standing from a nest of red hair.

The first thing she notices is the freckles, of course, and he rolls his eyes when she firms her lips against an inappropriate smile. The tension doesn't leave him as Tina grows serious in her inspection. She leans forward, taking in the size of him, and she feels herself quail slightly. There's _more_ of it than she thought there would be, and she mentally contrasts it with the fingers he'd used on her earlier and feels a fissure of doubt.

Newt must read the thoughts on her face, for he takes her hand and tilts his head toward her. "Don't worry about that right now," he says gently, and his hand goes to her cheek. "I promise that I...well, I promise that I will do my best not to hurt you when the time comes. It will, um. Fit." His cheeks infuse with color with the last word, and Tina grins.

She inches closer and Newt sucks in a quick breath, eyes going wide. She coils next to him and keeps her eyes steady while her hands reach out. He touches her wrist and searches her face before gradually relaxing. He breathes, deep and even and slow, when her fingers wrap around him. His eyes drift closed when she squeezes, bottom lip caught firmly in his teeth, and Tina has the urge to soothe the bite herself so she does, leaning forward to kiss and nibble his lip until his breathing churns.

Tina tightens her grip experimentally until he hisses and covers her hands. "Gentle," he gasps, a ghost of laughter haunting his words. "It's quite sensitive." He manages a crooked smile as he repositions her, showing her where to grip firmly and where to employ a softer touch. He instructs her in how to stroke him, long pulls that start at the base and glide over the tip, flicking his foreskin before sinking back down, and Newt reclines and allows her to have her clumsy but eager way with him.

Tina watches him, observing the new tension settling into his face as a flush spreads over his chest. He gleams with the lightest coating of sweat, chest working with his deep breathing, and she feels a thrill work through her when his lips part and he voices a small, masculine groan. His eyes open and Tina squirms at the heat in his gaze, locked onto her unflinchingly until her hand grows sore and she switches to the other one. He wraps his fingers around her own and gasps as a tremor works through him.

"Tina," he breathes on a shaky exhale, and then: "I'm close, I—"

"That's okay," she says, ramping up the speed of her strokes. "You made me feel good, I want to do the same for you."

He nods a little frantically, and Tina reaches up to brush away the hair that falls into his eyes. He turns his head, lightening-quick, and takes her wrist between his teeth. Newt growls as he bites down, just this side of too-painful, before releasing her and rocking his head back into the pillows. His face flushes, spreading down the column of his neck, and his hips twitch.

"Tina," he gasps. "Tina, Tina, Tina— _aaah_."

Tina watches intently as his face tightens and then relaxes, lips parting and head lolling back as he shudders apart in her hands. He fists the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to pop, and the elemental part of him she holds swells and twitches while pearly fluid spills over her fingers. He groans while she pumps him until a shaking hand lifts from the sheets and stops her.

"That's enough," he gasps, and he sounds like he's trying not to laugh. He smiles a little dopily and touches her hair and cheek with wonder as he calms, before sitting up and pulling her into a slow, lazy kiss. "My Tina," he breathes into her. "Tina, I love you."

She hides her smile, as she always does, and he lifts her chin, as _he_ always does, and they share a long, lingering look. "I do love you," he repeats, a bit stronger. "And not because of what we just did, or because you're my wife. I've loved you for a very long time, and I haven't always been forthcoming about it. I'll try harder to say it more." He kisses her again before turning his attention to the mess in his lap, snorting a laugh.

"Must clean this up," he declares while looking around for his wand, and Tina allows her curiosity to get the better of her. She dabs at the rapidly-cooling white fluid and rubs it between her fingers. Newt shrugs and attempts to clean the mess wandlessly while Tina looks at him curiously.

"Hey, Newt? What, um..." He glances at her hand before giving it up for a lost cause and bending to retrieves his sock, cleaning himself diffidently. He tosses it aside before answering.

"That, my love, is how children are made." He kisses her before unfurling himself from the bed and striding across the room. Tina appreciatively notes the smooth slide of his muscles under his skin, the fact that his duck-footed gait isn't so pronounced without his boots calling attention to it. Newt stoops to fetch his wand from his abandoned trousers and Tina stifles a blissful sigh. He hears it anyway, throwing a teasing grin over his shoulder.

Newt cleanses them both with a flick before sitting beside her. Her fingers are still tacky with his effluence so he wipes it away before kissing her palm. "I like that you watch me with such admiration," he murmurs warmly. "I know I'm not much to look at, but they say love makes one blind." He artfully dodges the pillow she tosses at him before threading their fingers together. He kisses her and she melts into it, leaning against him comfortably while he cards his fingers through her hair.

"It's funny that the mention of children should come up," he says eventually, when the sun is low behind the buildings and the shadows lengthen. Tina settles closer to him and leans her head on his shoulder. Newt pulls the blanket around them, apparently entirely comfortable with their nudity, and presses their foreheads together.

"We intend to travel a fair bit before starting a family, don't we?" He asks, and Tina nods.

"Yes. I want to enjoy being with you and seeing the world before we have to settle and raise a kid. I _want_ a baby someday, just not right now."

"I'll be very happy to plant a baby in you when the time comes," he growls, and Tina shivers at his tone. "In the meantime, we must be careful about, ah, when the seed is allowed to...gain the soil, shall we say?"

Tina looks at him blankly, and Newt feels his cheeks heat up. "Tina. You read those books I gave you, didn't you?" She nods, and he raises his eyebrows. "Then surely you understand what I'm talking about." It takes Tina a moment but then realization dawns, and it's her turn to blush deeply.

"Oh. _Oh_! Yes, I know what you're talking about. Um, do you want me to just...tell you? Every time? Or can I give you a general time frame to work in?"

"A general time-frame should do," he says crisply. "No reason to embarrass the both of us, really."

She gives him a date, and he does the math in his head. His eyes are soft when he turns to her, and his hand cups her breast gently before he claims her mouth. "Tomorrow night, provided we consummate our marriage properly, does this mean that I—that I won't have to—"

"Yes," she says against his lips.

"Oh. Good." He kisses her until they are breathless and tangled. Tina's stomach interrupts them, growling loudly in the heated silence, and Newt snorts laughter before untangling himself from her. "You need sustenance," he declares while gently bopping her nose, and floats the cheese and fruit platter over before pouring them both champagne.

They recline together in bed, and eat their fill and drink until their heads are fizzy and the electric torch lights wear fuzzy halos. They speak of small things and large things, aspirations and dreams for their life together—what names they'd prefer for future children and what cities they wish to visit, their dream home and where they wish to settle together in retirement.

Newt touches her, eventually—exploratory sweeps of his hands that aren't intended to ignite, but rather to sooth. Tina delights in it, feeling her comfort with him increase, feeling her _love_ for him grow, until she can no longer contain it and tears fill her eyes. He wipes them away tenderly, tasting them on his thumb while declaring his love for her, over and over until his own eyes fill.

Then they close the curtains and douse the lights, pressing as close as they possibly can, and allow sleep to take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina is awoken by a clatter and opens her eyes to the sight of a sleep-messy head protruding from a familiar brown leather case. Pickett is tangled in his hair, as is his norm, and he chirps a greeting when Tina squints at them. Newt swivels and climbs out, wiping his hands on a cloth and tossing it down the ladder before wandering toward the en-suite bathroom. She hears the water run, hears him wash his hands, and watches him return.

He's wearing only his trousers, held up by his plain brown braces, and socks. Tina takes a long moment to admire the view: the sun behind him turns his hair into a coppery halo and highlights the bronze freckles against his skin. Even his scars are beautiful like this, glowing mellow silver in the light, and his skin rides and flexes smoothly over the sheath of muscle covering him.

Tina swallows against sudden longing and presses her fingers into the light bruises he'd left on her thighs the night before, unintentional love-bites that bother her far less than they probably should. She pushes the covers back and stands boldly, reveling in her nudity the way her new husband seems to, and stretches. Her breasts thrust up defiantly when she raises her arms over her head, and Newt stares openly when the morning light catches on the dusty pink of her nipples, turning her fair skin into Moonstone.

Newt drifts across the room and kisses her while cupping her breasts, possessive fingers tweaking the peak of her nipples. She breathes into his mouth and deepens the kiss, slanting their lips together and drinking from his tongue. Tina's nipples tingle as his palms cover them and he squeezes her until she gasps, breaking away to find him regarding her through glazed eyes.

"Tonight," she promises, feeling the new longing in her body, her firm resolve and knowing it to be true. He kisses her hard enough for his stubble to burn her mouth before stepping back and calming Pickett, who is chattering in alarm. Tina unashamedly strides into the bathroom and doesn't miss the appreciative way his eyes follow her.

He's almost entirely dressed when she returns from her morning ablutions, his waistcoat hanging loosely off him while he laces his boots. "Breakfast," he explains, setting his twiggy companion into his usual pocket and leaning in for a peck while buttoning his clothes. "Then maybe we'll have a walk-about. It's a beautiful day."

Tina bids him a fond farewell and decides to use her unexpected free time to take a bath. It's a luxury, arguably a waste, but she intends on _knowing_ her husband this night and so figures that cleanliness cannot be a bad thing.

Washing causes a warmth that has nothing to do with the temperature of the water to infuse her. Sighing, she pushes her thoughts to safer subjects and cleanses herself with mindless efficiency, wrapping a towel around her hair before exiting the tub.

Newt returns just as she's tucking her blouse into her trousers, bearing a parcel of bagels spread thick with tangy cream cheese and topped with cured salmon. Newt fussily picks the fish off and Tina eats it with relish, stomach gurgling happily as she consumes two bagels and washes them down with coffee. They place a stasis charm on the leftovers, intending to eat them for breakfast the next day. Newt and Tina take turns brushing their teeth, then there's nothing left for it but to venture out as a married couple for the first time.

Newt carefully locks the door behind them before stashing the key in one of the multitudes of pockets in his coat. They hold hands as they cross the lobby, and stepping out into the sunshine is rather anticlimactic. There's no confetti or fanfare, nothing to indicate that the world at large knows of the profound shift in their lives—but they still share a smile and tighten their grip on the other and head out with no particular destination in mind.

They wander and chat, seeing the world through lovers eyes until they wind up at the twin lion statues of the New York Public Library. Newt hoists a questioning brow and inclines his head; Tina nods and leads the way to the wizarding section, where they spend a companionable few hours researching various species (him) and protective spells (her). Then Tina's stomach disrupts the silence, once again announcing it's empty status, and the two are forced to cast discreet privacy charms to cover their giggles.

Her Newt knows what she likes, and so Disapparates them to Lombardi's. He orders her a massive slice of pizza, gooey with cheese and meatballs. Tina consumes half before he even sees her open her mouth, and he snorts while taking small bites of his mushroom pie. They clean up with his hankie before Newt breaks their crusts into pieces and feeds it to the waiting pigeons. Then it's once again into an alley, his arm curled possessively around her.

"Are you going to let me choose _anything_ today?" Tina asks wryly, and Newt carefully kisses her lips. He appears to think about it for a moment before smiling—the warm, toothy grin he only allows her to see.

"No," he decides, his finger brushing the tip of her nose before he sweeps them away.

They wind up at Kowalski's, where Newt had gone earlier to procured the bagels. The bell rings over the door. Jacob greets them with typical enthusiasm before setting a lackey to watch the front of the store and sweeping them into the back room. He leads them to a dark, cool corner, where a small platter rests beneath a soft cloth, and his brown eyes twinkle with glee.

"Newt, ya gotta let me have some more of those strawberries, guy!" he enthuses, clasping Newt on the shoulder. "The turnovers I made with them are _magical_!"

Newt ducks his head, hiding a pleased smile. "I'll make sure to keep them in the garden, Jacob. Every time I have a fresh batch, I'll see that you get your share. How did the order come out?"

"Fine, fine." Jacob flips the cloth with a flourish to reveal unusually large strawberries wearing a coat of chocolate. Newt looks at Tina carefully as she clasps her hands and leans forward in delight. The two men share a wink over her head as she enthuses over the treat.

"Jacob, these are the bee's knees! They look so good. How much to buy one?" She starts to reach for her No-Maj money and Newt halts her by the simple expediency of embracing her from behind.

"They're all for you, love," he explains, his breath warm as he presses his mouth to her ear. "I commissioned them this morning and Jacob was good enough to expedite the order. I thought you'd like a treat." He kisses her cheek and lets her go. Tina turns to hug him properly before clasping Jacob's hand. The larger man beams and turns pleasantly pink before wrapping their goods and ushering them out of the shop.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, yous two!" Jacob shouts after them, and they share an amused look before joining hands and skipping away. Their feet bring them back to the hotel, and the trip in the lift goes by in a flash. They spend the duration of the ride up tangled together, kissing and murmuring in each other's ear, until leaping apart at the formidable glare of an awaiting old maid.

Newt and Tina blush while edging past her, bursting into delirious laughter once she's out of sight. She's laughing too hard to get the door so Newt manages it, and her delirious momentum propels her into his arms, where he embraces her with feeling. He kisses the laughter right out of her until she whines and presses close, and he breaks their kiss to speak into the column of her neck.

"So impatient," he murmurs when she whines against him, and he steps back to help her out of her jacket. "Tonight," he promises with both his voice and eyes and Tina shivers. "Tonight," he repeats, and his hands brush over her shoulders, her arms, before boldly cupping her rear end and pulling her close.

"But first—strawberries," she declares, and he agrees and leads her to the couch.

Tina winds up sprawled against him, head in his lap as he feeds her strawberries and small sips of champagne. She playfully nips his fingers when the urge takes her, just to watch the skin around his eyes tighten momentarily, and sucks the chocolate off his thumb when he holds one of the treats for too long. He makes a soft sound at that, eyes darkening, and Tina braves a saucy wink. He smirks while reaching down to cup the soft flesh of her breast through her blouse, her nipple going instantly hard, and smiles smugly when he strokes her into a gasping puddle before standing abruptly.

"It's time to settle the creatures down for the evening, I think," he explains, eyes impish above his flushed cheeks, and Tina just gapes at him until her mind catches up.

"Oh. Um. Alright." Tina stands on wobbly legs and Newt, ever the gentleman, helps her climb down into the case.

* * *

They reemerge sometime later to a dark room, the sun having set an hour ago. Newt uses his wand to light the space while Tina closes the curtains. She eats a bagel and drapes herself over the couch with a relieved sound. Newt sits next to her and rubs her calves and feet. "I'm not used to all that _labor_ ," she grumbles, only to moan liquidly when his thumb presses into the ball of her foot, soothing the ache there.

"I can help," he promises, and he does. Strong hands rub and squeeze the ache out of her legs until Tina is relaxed and slumped face down into the cushions. His hands work up over her thighs and knead the cheeks of her bottom, and Tina makes another soft sound—of pleasure, this time. Newt drags his hands further up, kneading the muscles in her back and shoulders until she sighs happily and rolls over.

His hands hover uncertainly until she encircles his wrists and guides them to the buttons of her blouse. "Take it off," she murmurs, and he wastes no time unhooking her buttons before pulling the thin fabric from her slacks. She lifts her shoulders and he works the shirt off, laying it on the back of the couch while bending to nip at the edge of her corselet. "I've been thinking about this all day," she admits when he lavishes her through the thin fabric of her camisole, and Newt sits up to take in the full measure of her.

"So have I," he confesses. He wipes his mouth self-consciously before reaching for the button of her slacks. His eyes seek permission and she nods, a little breathlessly, before allowing him to loosen her pants and peel them off her legs. They join her blouse with a little less care and a little more haste, and Tina smiles and pulls him close.

"Kiss me."

Newt'is mouth finds hers at the same time her hands go to his waistcoat, pulling it off before tugging his shirt from his trousers so she can slip her hands beneath the fabric and over his stomach, his back, and the wall of his chest. Tina arches against him and his gasp goes straight to her center. Newt presses his face into her neck while Tina's fingers find and tangle in his hair.

Newt returns his mouth to hers while he sheds his shirt. He grunts irritably when his bound wrists impede his momentum until he yanks _hard_ and sends his cufflinks flying. They ping off the small table but neither of them notices, too intent on kissing the air from each other's lungs. Tina arches when he nibbles her neck and scrabbles at the strings of her corselet, desperate for skin-to-skin contact.

"Help me with this," she gasps, and he brushes her hands aside before bending and taking a cord between his teeth. He jerks his head to loosen it and Tina moans, limbs tingling. He catches her eye long enough to see that his gaze is molten, before returning his focus to her laces and loosening them. Her corselet and camisole join the growing pile on the floor while Tina's nipples harden to sharp points, tightened by the chill in the air and his diligent attention.

Newt's mouth covers her left breast while his hand drapes over her right. Tina dissolves into bliss as his mouth works her breasts and skin until she's tightly wound and panting, the heat pooling in her center forcing her to clench her thighs together rhythmically.

Newt trails wet kisses down her sternum and over her navel until he's lipping the furthest edge of her mound. He covers her with one broad hand and Tina twitches into it, seeking friction. He slips his middle finger between the swollen outer lips of her quim, finding her slick and hot, and they gulp together when this thumb brushes against the bundle of nerves nestled just beneath her mound.

Tina's hip roll into his hand without thought, driven by primal instinct when he laves his tongue over her inner thigh before nudging his face against her core. Tina gasps and allows her legs to sprawl indecently. Newt pushes his mouth into her, tongue unerringly finding and working her most sensitive spots. He licks and strokes until her thighs are tight and hard and clenched against his head. Then two fingers slide into her and Tina's head falls back with a cry. His voice sounds and pulses through her, tingling to the tips of her fingers.

"Tina, do you think you're ready?" He crooks his fingers while pulling his mouth from her, and Tina chokes. She exhales her pleasure when he adds a third, the stretch a minor thing compared to the pleasant pressure it creates, and he rumbles a laugh when she tugs his hair and rocks her hips against his hand. She forces herself to go still, eyes wide on the ceiling as she consults all parts of her being. They decide, in tandem, _yes_.

"Come here," she murmurs, tugging his wrists, and he needs no further encouragement to scramble over her. He kisses her deeply while she fumbles with his trousers, before shoving them and his underwear down far enough to free him from confinement. Tina grasps and strokes when he kisses her until he has to pull away, choked breaths loud in the silence of the room. Newt pushes his trousers off and kicks them away, and Tina uses her strong legs to draw him close. He settles between her thighs and part of his weight rests on her.

"Yes, like _that_ ," she breathes, welcoming the slight crush, and he gasps while working a hand between them. They watch together as he lines them up, sharing a tremble when he closes his eyes and breathes deep in a desperate bid for control. His shaking hand touches her gently before he replaces his fingers with something _else_ entirely, something warmer and far more primitive. His breath catches when he nudges forward, just enough for her to get a sense of his girth and to adjust to it. He pauses, holding himself on the cusp of penetration, and shudders violently against her.

Tina squeezes his biceps and takes measured breaths. She seeks out his gaze to find his eyes bordering on frantic, a sea of black edged in precious gold. "Do it," she encourages, and he screws his eyes shut. "Make us both feel good."

He tightens his jaw and his hand drops to brace against her thigh—then he snaps his hips forward with bared teeth, one quick thrust intended to rend her completely.

Tina cries out while Newt goes perfectly still, eyes pinched closed and jaw locked. Tina feels the tremors that chase through him, starting where she is pleasantly _full_ and radiating outward. She relaxes her tense muscles with a conscious effort, pleased to note a distinct lack of discomfort where they are joined, before reaching up to take his face in her hands. "Come here," she says again, just as she had a few minutes earlier, and he exhales raggedly before lowering himself to her chest.

She embraces his head entirely and drops kisses into his messy hair, feeling him relax and loosen above her. "It didn't hurt at all," she reassures him, speaking only the truth, and she feels him blink his eyes open against her skin. He swallows while lifting his head, looking at her hazily before claiming her mouth in a kiss rife of ownership. He shifts experimentally where they are connected and gasps, pupils blown wide when he presses his face into her shoulder.

Tina moves her legs so they buttress his hips, one hand drifting down to squeeze his ass while the other tangles into his hair. She scratches at his scalp and twitches beneath him, and Newt tucks one hand under her to lift her hips while the other presses into her crown.

He locks their gazes when he finally, _finally_ withdraws, just a little, before sinking back in, groaning when she grips him tightly. His eyes widen when he repeats the gesture, drawing back a bit further and sinking deeper until he establishes a rhythm that reminds her of waves lapping at the shore, round and deep and elemental. He sighs raggedly and settles his cheek against hers, hand kneading her scalp as they rock together.

"Tina," he pants, voice thrumming with pleasure, and his hand presses into her chest. Tina copies the gesture, feeling his heart hammer beneath her palm. Newt props himself on his elbows to taste her jaw, then dips his head to engulf a nipple while his hips roll against her. Tina gasps and shivers and curls her fingers into his skin. He tracks her reactions before altering the pace, switching to shorter, harder movements. Tina whines in her throat as heat builds in her center.

Newt bares his teeth to nip the shelf of her jaw; he lowers his head to run his tongue along her throat. "I've wanted you for _so_ long," he purrs, and Tina squeezes her eyes shut. "I do love you," he breathes against the shell of her ear, and she has a bare moment to marvel at the romance that fuels his heart, a direct contrast to the unrestrained beast in his soul before molten heat engulfs her. She surrenders to it with a cry, only peripherally aware of Newt's punctured gasps as he dissolves into shudders before going still. He sags into her and she strokes his slick back as they regroup, breathing heavily and sharing sated kisses.

Tina eventually pushes his hair away from his face and sweeps her mouth across his sweaty forehead when he shivers against her, mouth agape. "You're trembling," she murmurs worriedly, and he summons a weak smile.

"I'll be alright," he promises hoarsely before kissing her. "That was, uh." She watches him search for the right words while he licks his lips, before kissing her once more. "You were _magnificent_ , Tina. Did I...are you hurt?"

Tina shakes her head and gives him a smile of her own. "No. I'm _perfect_ , Newt."

"Oh, you _are_ ," he agrees. He winces as he withdraws from her, and Tina is left feeling strangely bereft. He rocks back onto his haunches to allow her to straighten her legs, which she does—and grimaces when the movement causes his seed to dribble out of her. "Sorry," he mutters as he wipes away the mess, refusing to meet her eye. "That's been, um— _building up_ for a while."

Tina slaps both hands over her mouth to hold in a gust of shocked laughter while Newt's eyes widen in shock. Then they're clutching each other as they howl their mirth.

He finally wipes his streaming eyes and hiccups before kissing her, swallowing the trailing end of her giggles. "Will it be this messy every time?" Tina asks, just to watch his face infuse with color, and she smirks when he shakes his head firmly before helping her up.

* * *

"I didn't do much, you know," she says later, after they've fetched a drink and reclined together on the bed. He looks at her curiously. "You said I was 'magnificent', but I didn't really do anything. I just sorta lay there."

Newt sets his drink down deliberately. He takes her hand and speaks to her eyes. "You were there, Tina. You were _wanted_ , very much. And you wanted _me_." His voice cracks on the last syllable and he clears his throat roughly. "Never doubt when I say that you are _loved_ , and you are magnificent." His eyes darken as he looks at her, and a smirk plays around his mouth. "As for laying there, well. You were hardly _passive_. Besides, you could always take control the next time, and have a more active role."

Tina yelps when he abruptly hauls her into his lap, eyes leisurely roaming over her figure to take in every dimple and curve and expanse of pale, smooth skin. Newt's expression is serious when he looks at her face. She leans forward and kisses him until he pulls away to nibble her collarbone. "Perhaps like this," he muses while running the flat of his tongue over her nipple, and Tina has to squeeze her eyes shut.

"I think we can arrange that," she manages as he samples her, then she turns off her mind and focuses on his mouth, his hands and his body, and lets him love her.


End file.
